Such headrests include a headrest pad with an impact surface for the head of the occupant, a base body, and a gas bag module which is at least partially inserted into a receiving means of the base body and which forms a unit of a gas bag and a gas generator for inflating the gas bag in the case of restraint.
In the case of a rear impact, a headrest is generally intended, inter alia, to prevent the head of a vehicle occupant from being thrown toward the rear relative to the vehicle. Usually, the headrest has a padding or a headrest pad which provides the impact surface of the headrest in the case of restraint. The headrest pad extends at least on the front face of the headrest.
In German Utility Model DE 297 10 511 a vehicle seat is described with a backrest and with an adjustable headrest, which has a support surface which, in the case of restraint, is touched by the head of the vehicle occupant sitting on the vehicle seat. The known headrest comprises substantially in the interior a body of inherently stable material, on the rear face of which a bearing bracket having bearing rods is secured, for mounting on the backrest of the seat. A pre-assembled gas bag module, consisting of gas bag and gas generator, is fastened by a screw- and clip connection to the body on the front face of the internal body. A padding element, constructed as a shaped part, and a rear padding element are applied to the body and to the gas bag module, respectively. The components of the headrest are held together by a cover. The mounting and dismantling of the known headrest is costly because a relatively large number of individual elements, such as front pad, rear pad, cover, gas bag unit and body with support have to be assembled with corresponding fastening means in order to form the headrest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a headrest which is simple to install.